FIG. 1 shows a configuration described in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2007-537462 as a prior art example of a connector (plug) used for connecting an optical fiber. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 denotes an optical connector (internal fiber connector assembly), reference numeral 2 denotes an external housing section, and reference numeral 3 denotes a collar section.
The optical connector 1 has a middle portion thereof accommodated and held in the external housing section 2. At an end, a ferrule 1a which aligns and holds an end section of the optical fiber is placed. The collar section 3 is attached to the external housing section 2 and to be capable of rotating.
The optical connector 1 is formed with a latch 4 which has a fixed rear and extends forward. The latch 4 has an inclination arm section 5 extending forward from the rear up to an uppermost contact surface 5a, a vertical section 6 extending vertically downward from the end of the inclination arm section 5, and a cantilever section 7 supported by the vertical section 6 and extending forward. At the end of the cantilever section 7, an inclination surface 7a and a lock edge 7b are provided.
The collar section 3 has a cylinder shape, and, at the front end thereof, a cam 8 is formed to protrude from the inner circumferential surface.
When the plug having the configuration described above is to be connected with another connector, the collar section 3 is rotated to cause the cam 8 to rotate and engage with uppermost contact surface 5a of the latch 4. Accordingly, the uppermost contact surface 5a is pushed to push down the latch 4, enabling the optical connector 1 to be inserted to the other connector. By rotating the collar section 3 to recover the latch 4, the lock edge 7b is locked to the other connector, thus making a connection.